good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizz
adele_for_blizzard__art_trade__by_iceboltz-daax1zu.jpg|Blizz by Iceboltz (Also known as Adele)|link=http://blizz-draws.deviantart.com/art/Adele-for-Blizzard-art-trade-623000154 img_20160811_211951_by_starflights_cool-dadvc96.jpg|Blizz by Starfighter cool (Also known as Adele)|link=http://blizz-draws.deviantart.com/art/Adele-627958986 art_trade_by_mistangel174-dajl37s.jpg|Blizz by Mistangel174 (Also known as Adele)|link=http://blizz-draws.deviantart.com/art/Art-Trade-637558408 Appearance: Appearance: 5’9”, and abnormally thin and has pale skin. She has blond hair that is curled at the bottom and dyed silver at the tips. Her eyes are a sapphire blue, although when she is sad or feeling really emotional they turn black. Her nose is an average size and is a tiny bit pointy on the end and has freckles that no one ever notices. Her nails are never painted and are strangely naturally white. On her back she has a pair of wings, they are white but fade to light blue as it reaches the tips, gold flecks are scattered on them. They aren't all that big, they are long but not fat, more skinny. She has hollow bones and can stand flying up to 50,000 ft Max. Clothing: She wears more elegant and lacy clothing most of the time. Her normal wear is a T shirt, skirt, sandals (Or white boots), and a rope bracelet. Although that's when she's on vacation and not fighting that's the type of thing she wears. Official clothing: A white lacy shirt with a glowing gold heart in the middle of it, on the outer laces of it is gold thread tailored to it, the sleeves go down to her elbow. The skirt is sky blue and goes down to her knees. Wears white lacy, fancy gloves and a pair of lightning boots (Aka Kinetic boots), also wears the nightcrawler bracelet (Aka Night Bracelet), and a pair of silver aviator goggles she wears whenever she flies. Armour: None Personality: Is carefree and loving, also is most of the time crazy chaotic and immature. She is kinda awkward and laughs at random things, although rarely is she ever depressed. She is usually impatient and can get really jealous easily. True at heart, she is a fangirl so don't make her mad over any of things she fangirls about. She has strong opinions and feelings for things although she never tells anyone about them because she thinks no one cares. When there is an epic battle or something she can act serious and try to be epic, and slips up. She gets attached to people and appreciates them like her flipside harpy whom she treats like a best friend, and if you earn her trust she'll have your back till' the last day. Powers: Has telekinesis but it isn't very strong, and can also try to get into people's heads although that gives her a bad headache so she never does it. She can make 'Mind objects’ which is basically telekinetic (Or plasmatic) energy and can make it into objects, although when she does it the things she makes are sloppily made and aren't very impressive or powerful. And not to forget, her wings for flight up to 50,000 ft max. She has other things that add onto this like night bracket and lightning boots. Physical abilities: None, not unless you count the lightning boots. Magic: Only minor snow and ice (Winter) magic that is pretty weak. She only just started to learn how to do that and isn't very good at it. Weapon/s: The Oodaba dagger. It looks like a plain old stick you would find in the woods, but when activated, it glows a light blue telekinetic energy color and around the stick, it looks dagger like around the stick. It feels very cold like that. Also has the Night bracelet, it can either make you sprint fast for a little while, or can allow you to teleport. Blizz nicknames this bracelet "Nightcrawler bracelet". The last "weapon" is Lightning boots also known as kinetic boots. The wearer gets the ability of running really fast and thinking quickly. A downside to this is that you get very dizzy from using it too often. Category:Forumers Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Chaos Side Category:Inactive